


Rumors

by geiru18514



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geiru18514/pseuds/geiru18514
Summary: After a tiring day's work, Shizuo came home and the person waiting for him there is......





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after Izaya had been stabbed. The first part is taken from the series itself with minor alterations so don't be surprised if the events are far too familiar.

No one involved in the dark side of Ikebukuro doesn’t know or at least heard about a man named Heiwajima Shizuo. Along with the Black Rider and the growing color gang called Dollars, he is considered as one of the people you shouldn’t ever mess around with.

With the recent incident between the Dollars and the Toramaru gang of Saitama, Ikebukuro is once again in uproar. And to add on to the confusion, a certain man pulled some strings to involve the tension between the Awakusu and Asuki group that made the situation messier. However, the one inconvenienced the most was Shizuo for the man who pulled the strings was no other than his nemesis Orihara Izaya.

But despite of being framed and made a fool of countless times, Shizuo was unusually able to keep a cool head and handle the problems coming at him one after another, peacefully. And after Izaya had been stabbed and was sent to the hospital, Shizuo’s life had somewhat calmed down. However, there were more people than before who are after him now. And because Izaya was getting bored staying in the hospital, he began spreading out rumors which will start to make Shizuo’s life packed with action again.

“Hey, did you hear? Shizuo got hit by a truck. He got into some mess with the yakuza and when he jumped off a building, bang! They say he’s in a critical condition right now.”

“Did you know that Shizuo now has a girlfriend? And what more, the woman has a kid!”

“What? Shizuo already has a brat?”

“Does this mean we now have a chance to take him down?”

It took one rumor to make the story evolve like wild fire. Many gave their assumptions that the rumor only began to get crazier and crazier.

Meanwhile, the person everyone was talking about, just entered the Russian sushi shop. Standing by the entrance was a blonde girl with flat affect. The moment Shizuo and Tom entered, she got surprised.

“Oh, Shizuo, Tom-san, welcome.” the master of the shop greeted.

“Hey, master. We’d like to order the usual.” Tom said and the two sat by the counter.

_Th-That man...!_ the girl by the entrance thought. _Blonde. Sunglasses and a bartender outfit. There’s no doubt about it...!_ she added in her thoughts and she suddenly recalled the time she encountered him during the confusion of the recent incident.

This blonde girl, Varona, was initially sent in Japan to kidnap the granddaughter of the head of the Awakusu Group. But due to Izaya’s interference, he set up Shizuo to be involved in this operation by planting an idea to the granddaughter Akane-chan. A few months prior the incident, the young Akane-chan knew about Izaya and had been asking him for advice about running away from home. And through this, Izaya told her that a man called Shizuo is Ikebukuro’s number one hit man and he will soon be out to kill her father and grandfather. As Akane-chan loves her family, she ran away from home and searched for Shizuo to kill him first before he gets to kill her family. However, as Akane-chan is a target for kidnap, when she made contact with Shizuo and persistently followed him, Varona, as one tasked to kidnap the child, mistook Shizuo to be a guard. And it was through this that Shizuo and Varona had an encounter. However, since Varona had her face covered that time, Shizuo isn’t aware that the pretty girl in the Russian Sushi shop was actually the same girl he tried to kill the previous days.

“Hm? The lady seems to be glaring at us...” Tom said so Shizuo looked at Varona.

“You’re right...” he agreed. “This is the first time I’ve seen her here.”

“Hey, master, is that pretty lady new here?”

“Huh? Yeah. Since she pretty much doesn’t know anything, even handing out towels, she will just be observing.” the master said. “So, how’s work?”

“Well, there have been a lot of deadbeats lately so it’s really been hard for just me and Shizuo.”

“Then how about you take that knick knack with you?”

The two just looked at the girl. After a few days, the boss of Tom’s company allowed Varona to accompany Shizuo and Tom in collecting the debts.

“I have doubts. I am not told about the details of this mission.” Varona said as they were walking.

“Well, we just collect money owed by bad guys who can’t pay.” Tom briefly explained.

“Okay. It’s collection of protection money.”

“It’s not really protection money but...I guess you can call it that...”

When they went to the first job of that day, they were rounded by thugs who weren’t the tiniest bit interested of paying up. At this, Varona stepped up to one man that piqued Shizuo’s and Tom’s interest.

“What is it, lady?” the thug asked with a smug face.

But to all of their surprise, Varona suddenly beat up the man.

“Why, you, bitch...!” the other thugs cursed and they all went for her.

However, since Varona was a professional assassin, she was able to easily bring the men down which even amazed her two companion. In all their succeeding jobs that day, only Varona was the one who handled the dirty job of beating up the thugs. Because of this, the rumors came spreading again.

“Hey! It wasn’t true that Shizuo’s in a critical condition! But the thing about his girlfriend was true! Someone spotted him with a woman!”

But the man in topic was completely oblivious of these rumors.

“But, man. I should have guessed as much after knowing that you’re master’s and Simon’s friend.” Tom said as the three of them were resting in a shrine.

“You’re pretty good, Varona. Did you learn martial arts or something?” Shizuo asked.

“Master and Semyon taught me basic self-defense.” the girl answered. “But hearing that from you is quite the sarcasm.”

“Oh? Do you know Shizuo, Varona?” Tom asked.

“In Ikebukuro, you cannot help but hear the rumors.”

“I see...”

“Shizuo-san!” a voice called out from a distance which got all three turning to the people approaching them.

“Kururi. Mairu.” Shizuo muttered.

“Shizuo-oniichan!” a little girl called out as well.

“Even Akane. What are you three doing here?”

Shizuo stood up and met the girls half-way and Akane ran towards Shizuo and hugged him. Since Shizuo is such a celebrity, many eyes are always watching him.

“Hey, a kid just hugged Shizuo!”

“So the rumor about him having a brat was also true!”

Just like that, the rumors just kept getting wilder.

“You see, Akane-chan is starting under the same dojo as me.” Mairu happily said.

“I see. Self-defense, huh? That’s good.” Shizuo said and he patted Akane’s head.

Akane just smiled in flattery for being praised.

“Well, now. The next one has a wife and daughter so I’ll be asking you to sit out on this.” Tom said and he stood up.

“Understood.” Varona said with a nod.

The moment Shizuo and Tom left, those watching Shizuo suddenly got into a frenzy.

“Hey, he just left the girls! Hurry and come over here!”

“There’re two high school students, too.”

“Don’t worry. We can just sell them afterwards.”

“Onee-chan...um...are you Shizuo-oniichan’s friend...?” Akane asked.

Varona stared at the little girl for a while, thinking.

“Negative. Shizuo-senpai and I are merely co-workers.” she replied after some thought.

“I see...” Akane said with a sigh of relief.

Then suddenly, two vans stopped before them and a couple of guys in mask came out and slowly approached them.

“Oohh... This doesn’t look good...” Mairu mused and they all stood.

“Hey, I’ll take care of the big one. You get the kids.” one guy said. “This time for sure, we’ll take down that Shizuo!”

“Got it!” the other guys confirmed.

But before they could do anything, Varona was already on them.

_So these guys are also after Heiwajima Shizuo. You ignorant fools. There’s no way you can beat that man. And even if you can, I will not allow you to lay a hand on him. Because I’ll be the one to finish him for good...!_ she thought as she beat the thugs one after another.

The three girls made their contribution as well. Mairu kicks some men in the balls, Kururi sprays the others with pepper spray, and Akane smacks the others with her stun gun.

“Wh-What the hell’s with these ladies...?!” one exclaimed.

“Shit! Let’s get out of here for now...!” another said and they all fled the place.

“I have to make a correction. What I said was wrong.” Varona said. “Heiwajima Shizuo is my prey.” she added that surprised Akane.

“No! I can’t allow you to prey on Shizuo-oniichan! Because the one to kill oniichan will be me...!” Akane protested.

“Rejected. You can never stand a chance.”

“Oh, you’re back already, Tom-san?” Mairu asked.

“Yeah.” Tom replied.

“Shizuo-san...?”

“Ah, he just bought some cigarettes. He’ll be here in a while.”

“Anyway, I won’t let you lay a hand on Shizuo-oniichan...!” Akane cried out that somehow surprised Tom.

“Won’t lay a hand...?” he wondered.

“Sorry, I took so long, Tom-san.” Shizuo said, running up to them.

“Ah, no, it’s okay.”

After they had separated with the girls, the three of them headed to their next job.

“Well, with your younger brother famous, I guess you’re somehow a chick magnet, too, huh?” Tom muttered.

“Huh?” Shizuo asked.

“Ah, no, never mind.”

That night, when Shizuo came home, he noticed a pair of shoes by the genkan. Almost immediately, a nerve popped on his forehead and he stormed through the living room only to behold no other than his arch enemy Orihara Izaya happily watching TV while lying on the sofa.

“You bastard, Izaya! What have you been spreading around Ikebukuro about me, huh?!” he exclaimed, grabbing the man by the collar.

“Oh, my, how cruel of you Shizu-chan. Is this how you treat someone who just came out of the hospital?” Izaya teased that made Shizuo halt.

“Huh? You got hospitalized? Why?”

“Didn’t you see the news in Daiou TV? I got stabbed.”

“I didn’t know. So? How’s your wound?”

Izaya lifted his shirt and showed him his bandages.

“As you can see, it’s fine.” he cheerfully said.

“So the reason why you spread those rumors was because you got bored, huh?”

“Well, you can say that.” he chuckled.

“This is what you get for doing such shitty jobs.” he flicked his wound that made the other guy wince.

“H-Hey, that’s mean, Shizu chan...!”

But to his sudden astonishment, Shizuo leaned down and kissed his bandage which got him to blush.

“H-Hey...!” he scolded.

But the bigger man ignored him and lifted up his shirt even more while kissing his flesh in an upward fashion.

“W-Wait, Shizu-chan...” Izaya stuttered.

“I won’t wait.” Shizuo said. “This is your punishment for playing around with me.” he then lightly bit on his nipple that made the black-haired guy slip out a tiny moan.

“You really are a monster, Shizu-chan...” the guy chuckled. “That’s why I despise you so much.”

“Hai, hai, I love you, too.” Shizuo brushed off his hostile remark and took in his lips.

Though violent he may be, Shizuo kissed Izaya gently. Izaya voluntarily opened his mouth so that the blonde man can insert his tongue and strangle his own.

As they submerged themselves in that passionate kiss, Izaya was starting to undo Shizuo’s clothes. When he exposed his chest, Shizuo pulled away to take off his clothes and Izaya proceeded in taking off his own shirt as well.

After throwing their clothes to the floor, Shizuo leaned back down on Izaya and began on licking his nipples which made the man squirm in pleasure while stifling his voice.

Then suddenly, Izaya’s phone rang.

“Just answer it.” Shizuo said.

Izaya took the phone and looked at the caller ID.

“It’s Akabayashi-san...” he said and he answered it. “Yo, Akabayashi-san. How may I help you?”

Shizuo didn’t like it when he heard that the one calling him was that scar-faced boss in the Awakusu Group.

_Just how many contacts does this flea-bag have?_ he thought, gritting in rage. _No matter how much of a pest you are, you’re only mine...!_

Seething in jealousy as Izaya cheerfully talked with one of the bosses of the Awakusu Group, Shizuo unbuckled the man’s pants that made him look alert all of a sudden and darted an apprehensive look at the blonde guy as if questioning his motive. But Shizuo just gave him a sneaky grin before he took in the man’s cock in his mouth.

“Nngh!” Izaya groaned, unable to help himself.

“Hm? Is there something wrong, Informant?” Akabayashi asked in the other line.

“I-It’s nothing, Akabayashi-san... M-My dog just bit me while I was feeding him...” he chuckled in a hoarse voice.

“Huh... I never thought of you as someone who owns a dog.”

“Yeah, well...he’s always mean to me...”

“Maybe if you show it some more affection then it’ll start being nicer.”

“I wonder about that...”

“Anyway, that’s just what I wanted to tell you.”

“Okay, I’ll note that, Akabayashi-san.” and he turned off the phone.

The moment he placed his phone back on the table, he faced Shizuo with a labored smirk.

“Well, now...what were you trying to do, Shizu-chan...?” he muttered, his breath getting hot and his face flushing. “Seriously you’re not getting jealous of Akabayashi-san... That was just business, you know. Or did you simply want to tease me as revenge?”

However, Shizuo didn’t stop to answer him. Instead, he sucked him more fervently and even loosened him with his fingers that the guy got very close to orgasm.

“N-No... Sh-Shizu-chan...s-stop...! I’m g-gonna...!” he stammered.

When he thought he was about to let go, all activities stopped and Shizuo rose up. Then with a harsh voice, he spoke to him.

“I don’t care about your business. But don’t look or even sound too happy while talking to another man when I’m about to fuck you, bastard.” he told him.

Izaya got surprised. But he immediately composed himself and pulled Shizuo close with a gentle smile.

“Okay, my bad.” he said. “But don’t be silly, Shizu-chan. I will only ever look at you.” and he kissed him.

As they kissed, Shizuo thrust in his hard member inside Izaya that made the guy pull away and moan out.

“A-Ah...!” he cried.

“Hurts?” Shizuo asked.

“W-Well, of course... Did you forget how big you are?” Izaya stammered through gritted teeth. “I’m really amazed how your cock can be so big and your brain exactly the opposite.”

Shizuo just chuckled with a wide grin.

“You’ll pay for that, you bastard.” he said and he pounded on him hard and fast.

Izaya struggled in both pain and pleasure as Shizuo made his way with him. Shizuo pounded him exactly the way he wanted that even though it was painful, he couldn’t help but beg for more.

The two got lost in the bliss of being connected that they completely forgot that one of them was actually still recuperating from an injury. Needless to say, right after they reached their peaks and cuddled in bed, Izaya suddenly felt a sharp pain ripping his wound.

“Wh-What’s wrong...?!” Shizuo asked in alarm.

Izaya curled in pain and lost consciousness. It was then Shizuo saw his wound bleeding out.

Panicked, Shizuo immediately brought his lover over to Shinra’s apartment who, the moment he opened the door, got completely stunned to see Shizuo panting hard and sweaty while carrying the unconscious Izaya on his back.

“Wh-What--” Shinra was not able to finish his question when the flustered man cut him.

“--never mind the details, attend to him quick!” Shizuo urgently said that even Shinra wasn’t able to refuse.

“R-Right... Bring him here...!”

When they entered the living room, Celty almost dropped her mug upon seeing them.

_Shizuo and Izaya?! What’s the meaning of this?!_ she thought in extreme bafflement.

After Shinra finished closing up the wound and was putting on the bandages, Izaya regained his consciousness.

“Shinra...?” he muttered.

“Orihara-kun! What in the world is going on?” Shinra asked in disbelief. “I thought you’ve recovered? How did your wound reopen like that? And more importantly...why is Shizuo the one who brought you here?!” he incredulously pointed at Shizuo who was actually just sitting beside him.

“I’d like to know, too...!” Celty added, through her tab.

“Well...” Shizuo muttered, not knowing where to start.

Izaya just chuckled weakly.

“Shizu-chan just didn’t know how to hold back. Seriously, he has no self-control.” he mused.

“Eh? You mean, you’ve been fighting?” Shinra asked, still confused.

“No, it’s not like that.” Shizuo said and he scratched his cheek guiltily. “Well, how do I put this simply...we had sex.”

“S-Sex???!!!” the two chorused in shock and horror.

“A-And well, I did kind of become rough so...it’s my fault he’s like that...” he hung his head in guilt.

_Just how rough did you go to actually rip off his stitched wound?!_ Shinra thought in exasperation. “B-But wait a minute...! You’ve been having sex?! That’s like, something lovers would do! Weren’t you two always aiming for each others’ necks?! What, was that your way of showing your love for each other?! N-No wait, don’t answer that. The biggest question here is...just when did you two become so close to be on the point of having sex?!”

“Huh?! What do you mean when? Of course since the first time we met.” Shizuo simply answered.

“No, no, no. I remember quite correctly that you two almost killed each other the first time you met.”

“It’s as you said. We didn’t know how to express our love otherwise.” Izaya said.

“Then you two are...lovers...?” Celty asked. “...right from the start...?”

“Yeah.” both answered.

“I-I can’t believe this...” Shinra said, massaging his forehead.

“I-Indeed...it’s quite...shocking...” Celty agreed.

After that incident, a rumor spread all over Ikebukuro. Apparently, many people saw Shizuo running in the streets while carrying Izaya so it just came to life on its own.

“Ne, ne, do you know anything about that rumor Shizuo-san carrying an injured Izaya-san...?” Erika asked while the gang was having dinner.

“Ah... Remember that Izaya got stabbed and was sent to the hospital? After he got discharged, his wound reopened so Shizuo brought him over to Kishitani’s place.” Kadota said.

“But why Shizuo?” Togusa asked. “Aren’t those two always killing each other every time they meet?”

“Well, yeah... But it turns out that they’re lovers.”

“Eh?!” the three asked in shock though only Erika was the one who seemed to be delighted.

“I knew it! I knew it their fights are just their misguided desires for each other~!” she mused.

“Just what did you do to know that, Kadota-san...?” Yumasaki asked.

“Huh? I didn’t do anything. They told it to me themselves. It didn’t seem like a secret so they’re quite open about it.”

And thus, a different rumor has spread in Ikebukuro. That the most notorious information broker and the strongest man of Ikebukuro, who have since been going after each others’ necks, were in fact, in a loving and passionate relationship with each other.

 


End file.
